This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for determining selected properties of a multi-phase mixture.
Whilst it will be appreciated by those persons skilled in the art that the method and apparatus of the invention are readily applicable to the analysis of a wide variety of multi-phase mixtures, one particularly advantageous application relates to the analysis of the oil mixture discharged from an oil well. It will be convenient therefore to hereinafter describe the invention with reference to that particular application.
It is often necessary to be able to monitor and/or determine the various properties of the oil/gas/water mixture being discharged from an oil well. The properties of the mixture which are particularly important are the volume rate and density of each phase. It is the current practice when analysing the mixture discharged from an oil well to feed a relatively large quantity of the mixture to a "test separator". The "test separator" separates the multi-phase mixture into discrete phases before flow measurement is effected.
Separators of this general type are known and it is not proposed to provide a detailed description here. The major disadvantages of separators of this type are that they are relatively bulky and take up considerable space particularly when used on off-shore platforms. As a result each offshore platform usually has only one test separator, and this test separator is employed to take measurements from one well at a time. A further disadvantage is that they are relatively expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple method and apparatus for analysing multi-phase mixtures and with reference to the specific application referred to above, it is an object to alleviate one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages.